


Letters To Ghostbur

by dvrco



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Ghostbur, Letters, moarning, writing letters to ghostbur
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:54:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27680350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dvrco/pseuds/dvrco
Summary: In the aftermath of Wilburs death, Phil has Techno, Tommy, Tubbo, and himself write letters to Wilbur to help them grieve.
Relationships: n/a
Comments: 2
Kudos: 124





	Letters To Ghostbur

**Author's Note:**

> These letters are written over several weeks and are supposed to show the stages of grief they're each going through at different times.
> 
> This is my first time writing anything sbi and the first time posting anything I've written but I'm really happy with how these turned out, so I wanted to share :D

TOMMY  
Hi Wil, it's Tommy. Dad’s having us write letters to… I don't really know why. He’s been really sad lately, I know it's because you’re gone but he won’t talk about it. I guess that’s why we’re writing letters, no one wants to talk about it. We’ve started rebuilding La’manburg, Tubbos doing amazing as president. It was a really good choice. I haven’t talked to Techno since… that day. I’m angry at him. I’ve been angry at him since the day he killed Tubbo. I’m angry at you. We won. We god damn won and you couldn’t be happy with that. And now you’re gone. You’re gone and I don’t have my big brother anymore. I don’t have my right-hand man. Fuck you.

TECHNO  
Hia Wilbur. We’re writing letters to you to express our grief, that’s what dad wants at least. I think it’s stupid. You’re not gonna read this, you’re dead. I’ll do it anyway because dad wants me to. I think it’ll bring him some kind of… peace I guess you could call it. He hasn’t told us how you died, I’ve asked multiple times and I think Tommy has to but he won’t budge. Speaking of Tommy, he hasn’t talked to me, I know he’s angry with me. I know he’s angry with you as well but I hear him crying every night in his room, he misses you, he needs you. I hope one day he comes around and I can be his brother again. For now, he has Tubbo, which I’m thankful for...  
I can’t stop thinking of when we were kids and the warm days where we would spend hours sparing. With those flimsy wooden swords, do you remember those haha? Those were the days I truly felt like we were a family. You and dad were never arguing. Tommy and Tubbo we’re coming up with their little schemes. I miss those days. I miss you.

PHILZA  
Hi son. I'm sorry, I’m so so sorry Wilbur. My beautiful son. I’m sorry I wasn’t there to support you during your presidency and the election. I’m sorry I didn’t come to Pogtopia. I thought you could handle it. You were so strong, so smart. I always supported you and believed in you even if I didn’t show it. Looking back I should’ve. I really should’ve been there for you. From the start. I’m sorry I couldn’t convince you to win. You did it Wil, you created a beautiful country. I’m sorry… I’m sorry for killing you. I love you, son, I always have and I always will. 

TUBBO  
Hi Wilbur! It’s me Tubbo. Phil says even though I’m not really you’re brother I should still write you a letter, so I am. We miss you, I miss you. Things aren’t the same without you here. Tommy isn’t as… cheerful anymore and Techno said he cries every night. We’ve been watching the sunsets a lot, I think it’s the only thing that gives Tommy peace so I’m glad to do it with him. Techno and Phil have been quiet, they spend a lot of time together. We haven’t talked much, I’ve been really busy with Lamanburg. Oh Wil, Lamanburg is looking amazing! We’re all recovering and rebuilding from the war. You built an amazing country, I wish you were here to see it. I think you’d really like how things are turning out. There’s a lot more unity, more citizens, we’re doing better. I’m happy I’m the one to follow in your footsteps, I just hope I can meet everyone’s expectations. I miss you a lot Wil, I miss our walks around Lamanburg. It would be nice to go back to those times when it was just me you, and Tommy in the van. I hope you’re doing well in the afterlife :D

TOMMY  
We just got home from your funeral. You’re actually gone. I don’t believe it, I can’t wrap my head around it. Why haven’t you come back Wil? Please, you can’t be dead. You’re not dead. Everyone wants you to come home, Wilbur. We need you to come home. I can’t do this without you… It’s a few days later. I couldn’t finish this on the day, the day of… you know. I haven’t left my room. God damnit. Why? Why does it have to be like this?

TECHNO  
You’re gone. We had your funeral today and you’re actually gone. We put you in the ground today. You know, I still don’t know how you died. He refuses to tell us why you are not with us anymore. The one person who got to say goodbye won’t fucking tell us. He wants everything to be about you and for everything about you to be happy. We spend hours talking about when we were kids. Talking about your music. You’re life. He doesn’t talk about your arguments. He doesn’t talk about you decent to madness. He doesn’t talk about you being dead. You know why he does that? BECAUSE HE CAN'T ACCEPT THE FACT THAT NOT EVERYTHING IS HAPPY. 

TUBBO  
Wilbur, why are you gone? Why can’t you be here anymore? I don’t know if I can do this without you. I’m 16. I can’t run a country. I need your help Wil. I would do anything to bring you back. For me, for Techno, for Tommy, and for Phil. I know you elected me as president because you thought I could handle it but I can’t do it without you. You were a wonderful leader. I miss you. Lamanburg misses you.  
When we were at your funeral I kept asking myself why. I’m still asking myself why. No one has the answers. The one person who always had an answer was you. You were the one who brought us all together. 

PHILZA  
You know, I started this letter writing thing to help us all get through our grief but… but I think it’s only making me angrier. At myself. I let my son down. I let my family down. I’m your father, the one person who was always supposed to take care of you and I couldn’t do that this time. I love you. I won’t let you down again. I won’t make the same mistakes again.

TECHNO  
Tommy hasn’t left his room since the funeral. It’s been 2 weeks. He’s stopped crying, he won’t talk to me or Phil, he barely eats. I’m concerned about him Wil. He needs you, he always has even if he never showed it. Please come back. I can’t lose another brother. Please Wil. He needs you. I need you. We all fucking need you. I’ve been researching resurrection. I know I know it sounds strange. From what I’ve read someone needs to give up a life to bring you back. I have all three of my lives. I haven’t brought this up to dad yet. He’d think it's crazy. God, I think I’m crazy. I really just need you back.

TUBBO  
Hi Wil, sorry this letter is so short, I’ve been really busy with Lamanburg. I still miss you a lot. I’ve started walking the remains of the old paths, I like to imagine you’re there with me in spirit. It brings me warmth, it's been so cold here recently. Tommy hasn’t been good. He doesn’t leave his room and Techno says he only talks to me. I’m there for him as much as I can be. Techno and I have been talking a lot more recently. He told me he’s been researching resurrection. I think he wants to use one of his lives on you. Alright, I have to go, I miss you so much, Wilbur.

TOMMY  
Hi Wilbur, I haven’t written a letter to you in a few weeks. I couldn’t bring myself to do it. I just miss you so much. I’ve gotten back to Lamanburg, I need to be there for Tubbo as much as I can. Now that you’re gone it's me and him. He hasn’t had time to mess around like he used to. It makes sense, big man is president now. He’s been going on about how cold it's been but it’s still August so I don’t understand.  
I talked to Techno. It’s been a while but I talked to him. And holy shit Wil, I missed him. I’m glad to have one of my brothers back. He still seems strange though, he always has this weird book with him. It looks really old, but I don’t know what it’s about. I miss you a lot Wilby, I really need you.

PHILZA  
Techno and Tommy have started talking again. In a way it makes me feel like I haven’t completely let my family down. I’m so proud of you Wil. I’m so proud of everything you’ve done. I’ve always been cheering you on even if I was bad at showing it. You did so much and could’ve done so much more. I’ll always remember that day. I don’t know when I’ll tell Techno, Tommy, and Tubbo how it happened. I don’t know how they’ll react. I don’t want to make things worse. Things seem to finally be getting better.

TOMMY  
Today was a shit day Wilbur. A shit day because you’re not here and Tubbo's president and Techno wants to give up one of his lives. If you were still here this wouldn’t be fucking happening. I would still be able to mess around with Tubbo and he wouldn’t be so fucking cold all the time. If you were still here Techno wouldn’t want to throw away one of his lives. If you were still here I would have my big brother. You couldn’t win, you had to press that fucking button and you had to die. Why can’t you just be here? Be here so things could go back to how they were. This is all bullshit. 

TECHNO  
I told Tommy and dad about my idea. Or should I say plan? Tommys angry, understandable. Dad thinks I’m insane, also understandable. They don’t want me to give one of my lives to you but I don’t care. I need you back. I don’t care about one life, I can give up one life to have you back. I’m so close to being able to do it. I just need to pull together the final pieces. The final pieces to bring you back.

PHILZA  
Techno told me about his plan. I can’t believe it. He’s insane. We got into an argument. Tommy stormed out of the house. I understand he wants you back but he wants to give up one of his lives? I can’t allow that. He started crying, I can tell he really misses you. I held him in my arms while he cried like I did to you the day it all went to shit. I held him and I cried with him. When we went to find Tommy he was sitting alone on the docks of Lamanburg. He said he tried to get Tubbo to come sit with him but he was too busy. He’s still really mad. We all miss you, Wilbur. I love you.

TUBBO  
Hi Wilbur. Tommy came to find me, he seemed upset, but I was busy helping Karl plan, so I told him to leave. Hope he’s doing ok, I’ll go talk to him later. Lamanburgs doing great, we’re preparing for the winter. It’s coming real quick. Now I understand why you said it was always so cold here. Miss you and love you.


End file.
